Even One Determined FBI Agent
by Megra
Summary: Seeley Booth loved Temperance Brennan and no one-not even one determined Agent Perotta-would get in the way of that. Princess in the Pear Spoilers...One sided PP/SB...SB/TB


Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, and I certainly do not own Agent Perotta. The only thing that Agent Perotta has done for me is prove that Booth and Brennan really do belong to each other…So I guess I can't own Booth either…Damn.

**Even one determined FBI Agent…**

She allowed herself to believe that he was interested. Thought back to his bare forearms crossed on the table as he leaned forward with twinkling brown eyes; knew that he found her attractive, and that their little tete-a-tete in the interrogation room may be the start of something.

Something being the operative word.

He was an attractive man. Masculine in the basest of ways that could make any woman lay down her independence and allow him to take her into his strong arms. But also attractive because he would never ask you to…He was soft enough that he would hold you anyway.

So she allowed herself to believe that he was interested simply because _she_ found herself taking an interest in _him_. Wondering what went on in those brooding moments that his partner seemed to understand but that left her blank and feeling as though she was missing out on something.

And really it all came down to that.

She didn't fit with him…Didn't understand him.

She had allowed herself to believe that he was interested…until she saw him with his partner.

Oh sure. He thought she was good looking, available for a little harmless flirting but he was obviously so far gone that any possible relationship between them would be just another excuse for him to feel guilty.

He was noble in the oldest of ways. Honor bound to a relationship that hadn't even come to be yet. That might not ever come to be. She had never met a man more willing to throw himself into harm's way for someone else, and while she would to think that he would do it for anyone there was a certain reality in the thought that he would certainly be more willing to do so for his partner.

And while she would like to believe that his partner was cold, and that the feelings were not returned; she couldn't. They were protective of each other to the point that all self preservation went out the window.

Digging through their file, she found proof of the protectiveness other than the subtle signs she saw while working with them. Escaping hospitals, running into a hostage situation without backup, both Gravedigger cases…

And then today:

_ "If anything happens…to her…you know…That silky black hair…that soft skin…"  
_

Said in a disjointed tone but meant nonetheless. If anything happened to his partner…herniated disk or not Booth would do a lot more damage to her than had ever been done to _his Bones_.

And his partner. She was either oblivious or a very good actress.

How could she not see the effect she had on him?

It was true that he had twinkled at her but when those two were together his eyes turned into a fire-y, brown inferno, all focused on one person.

One person who was certainly not her.

But she wasn't an FBI Agent for nothing. She kept digging; kept trying to bring a whole new level into their interaction… Told herself that she was so much better for him than his oblivious partner ever could be.

She didn't really believe it.

Because walking into his apartment and seeing the two of them wrapped in a somewhat awkward but still very intimate embrace would have surprised her more if she did.

But seeing her there didn't bring any feelings of surprise at all. Instead she felt a pinprick of jealousy, and that slight prideful feeling of knowing that she was right.

She would have to be. Evidence stacked and topped with a longing tone spoken while under the vicadin proved it.

Seeley Booth loved Temperance Brennan.

Hell, Temperance Brennan may even return the feelings.

In fact, she was certain that she did.

And no one-not even one determined Agent Perotta-would get in the way of that.

* * *

A/N- Just some ramblings to make myself feel better about the inclusion of Agent Perotta. Was anyone else slightly curious about the black hair thing in this episode? I just assumed it was the vicadin talking and went along with it...

Please read and review!!!

Megra


End file.
